fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Invention of All Time
The Greatest Invention of All Time is an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot The fim begins with Pooh, Tigger and Yo-Yo watching a film titled Bugs Bunny and Spiderman's Adventures of Dumbo. Pooh goes to make honey flavored popcorn. However, his microwave breaks and Yo-Yo attempts to fix it with a cuckoo clock. Surprisingly, Yo-Yo unintentionally invents time travel with his newest creation and he and Pooh end up in the prehistoric ages. They escape being eaten by a Tyranosaurus Rex and are inspired to start their own "Time Travel Tours" service. A stranger hides within the shadows staring at the duo from some bushes. Using the microwave/cuckoo clock invention (now dubbed the Flexible Capacitor-o-Matic), and an old American school bus, they set up their Time Travel Tours service within their own house. They start taking visitors from their time into other time periods. The stranger who watched the duo previously is cloaked and regularly rides the bus. However, when Pooh is left in charge of driving the bus in Yo-Yo's place, he picks up a man who somewhat resembles Yo-Yo (albeit with a full head of hair and a mustache). He leaves the stranger behind in the American Wild West, but when he returns to the present, he realizes something is different. Yo-Yo is still there but does not recognize him at all. In fact, he states he HATES bears. Pooh is thrown out of the Hundred Acre Wood by the other Stuffed Six members as a result. The same stranger from earlier stares at Pooh as he recovers. Night falls and Pooh decides to use a spy kit he got for Christmas but never opened. He sneaks into the house and notices Yo-Yo and the others have no photos of him whatsoever. Pooh sees his house is replaced with a storage facility. Pooh comes to the conclusion that the stranger he dropped off in the Wild West was actually Yo-Yo himself, and that he prevented him and Pooh from becoming friends. Pooh proceeds to go back in time to pick up Yo-Yo's younger self and deliver him to the proper time period. However, the same stranger who stared at the duo before as well as Pooh after he got kicked out steals the bus away from Pooh. The stranger attempts to get away but Pooh latches onto the bus with his spy tools. At last, the stranger is revealed to be Yoseph, Yo-Yo's rival who resembles him. Yoseph reveals he became jealous of Yo-Yo's fame and intellect and wanted to take all the glory and inventions for himself. Pooh pushes him off the bus and drives to the past. However, instead of going back in time he crashes into a house where a family is having breakfast. Poooh is revealed to have torn off the Flexible Capacitor-o-Matic from the bus' mainframe and goes back in time to prevent Yo-Yo from graduating college. Gromit roams the city streets saddened that he could not save his friendship with Yo-Yo. However, he sees a commercial for Build-a-Time-Machine Workshop (an obvious parody of Build-a-Bear Workshop). He goes in disguised as another person and buys a Build-a-Time-Machine Kit. He assembles a new time machine, whom he calls "Steve" and goes back to the Wild West to pick up younger Yo-Yo. Then, the two travel to Yo-Yo's college years to stop Yo-Yo. Younger Yo-Yo attends his studies in order to fit in. Pooh looks for Yo-Yo within the dorm room corridors. However, he meets a student named Mr. Hpesoy and advises to help him earn his Science degree. Pooh studies with Mr. Hpesoy and he soon is ready to graduate. However, when Pooh helps put the finishing touches on his graduation assignment, it is revealed to be a trap planned out by Mr. Hpesoy, who reveals to be Yoseph in disguise as ties up Gromit. Meanwhile, Younger Yo-Yo notices Pooh is missing and goes looking for him. However, Yoseph captures him as well. Younger Yo-Yoand Pooh escape the trap using the knowledge he learned after working with Yoseph. Yoseph disguises himself as Mr. Hpseoy as he uses the stolen Flexible Capacitor-o-Matic as his graduation assignment. Younger Yo-Yo and Pooh impede his progress and reveal his evil plans. However, Yoseph is one step ahead and uses the Flexible Capacitor-o-Matic to go back in time and prevent Yo-Yo from being born. Younger Yo-Yo and Pooh use "Steve" to follow him. The duo arrive at Santa's workshop on the day of Yo-Yo's birth, just before Yo-Yo is born (due to him being a sentient toy, he isn't technically "born", though he is being manufactured by Santa's elves). Yoseph attempts to sabotage the process so Yo-Yo won't be born, but Pooh is able to stop him in the nick of time. Not only that, but he also conveniently adds the last pieces to complete Yo-Yo (who mistakes Yo-Yo for his mommy, while Yo-Yo blushes uncomfortably and gives him to his real mother, Mrs. Claus). However, Yoseph pulls out a toy chainsaw he found from a box of recalled toys and attempts to end Pooh, Younger Yo-Yo and Baby Yo-Yo once and for all. The three escape and board Santa's sleigh to get away from Yoseph. The trio ride the sleigh out of the North Pole and through the streets of London in 1885. However, Yoseph follows them at every turn using a skateboard he made out of a plank of wood. They ride the sleigh nto the Big Ben clock tower where there are cornered by Yoseph and his chainsaw. At the stroke of 12 the clock bells ring and Water falls to the streets of London. Yoseph initially survives but is immediately run over by a horse-drawn omnibus. Younger Yo-Yo and Pooh return Baby Yo-Yo to his mother. However, "Steve" gets run over by another horse drawn omnibus. Unable to go through time, Pooh decides to stay with Younger Yo-Yo. The duo spend many years together (during that time, Younger Yo-Yo loses his hair and mustache and becomes present-day Yo-Yo). One night Yo-Yo reminisces the day he first met Pooh and hugs him tightly saying he couldn't have had a better friend than him. Then the duo are called by Tigger, saying he wants to watch a movie with them. The movie they watch turns out to be Bugs Bunny and Spiderman's Adventures of Dumbo. Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally wrote this epiosde as a Wallace and Gromit short. * The film contains many references to the Back to the Future film series, such as the Flexible Capacitor-o-Matic being a reference to the Flux Capacitor as well as the film using time travel as the main focus. * The scene where Pooh crashes the bus into the house is a reference to the Thomas & Friends episode Thomas Comes to Breakfast. In addition, the wife also says "You miserable Pooh bear! Just look at what you've did to our breakfast! Now, I shall have to cook some more!" which is almost the same quote from the episode. * The fact that the episode ends exactly the same way it began with the duo watching the movie implies the film's events loop infinitely, meaning that, in theory, the film won't ever have a true ending because it's basically repeating itself continuously. * Gordon Ramsay guest stars as Yoseph. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot